Decisions do Us part
by Diamondpink
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.First comes love then comes marriage,but which Sesshomaru will push the baby carraige. Sessh/Kag rated M for later chapters.
1. Premarital jitters: prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha…. There I said it you happy? I don't own Inuyasha, but I also am sad to say I do the original charters although I don't make money off of them.**JamminChick93613**** and I wrote this.**

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage, but which Sesshomaru will push the baby carriage?

**Decisions do Us Part**

**Prologue: Pre-marital jitters**

"Sango I'm really nerves I don't think I could go through with this," Kagome said hours before her wedding. Sango just sighed and gave her a hug, "You love him don't you?" all she got in a response was a nod, "You want to spend the rest of your life with him don't you?" another nod "Than what's the problem?" she asked doing her best to calm her friend down. "If I knew what the problem was I wouldn't be nerves would I?!"

"Feisty little kitty aren't you?" She said in a joking little voice.

"I'm sorry Sango I didn't mean it."

"I take no offence in it; remember I did the same thing when I got married. And do you remember the advice you gave me? Take it." She said walking back to the closet to get her shoes.

"For one Sango you were 7 months pregnant, two…Thanks." While Kagome was getting her hair set, make-up on, and nails done, she remembered the first time she met Sesshomaru. She also remembered how she found out that Sesshomaru was her fiancé. But her most fond memory was when she told him she loved him.

_**Flashback:**_

_Sesshomaru and Kagome have been going out for quite some time, nine months to be exact, and they were falling for each other, _very _slowly, but they were falling none the less._

_Tonight Sesshomaru took her to a carnival after she complained how much she wanted to see more of a fun side of him instead of the stuck up business man she sees all the time, thanks to her father and his company that she will be inheriting when she became "of age". As Sesshomaru sat in the ferries wheel looking down at all the people at the bottom, Kagome clung onto his arm for dear life when it came to a halt. _

"_Kagome you can let go of my arm any time now," he said, "I think I'm losing circulation."_

"_Are we on the ground?" she asked loosening up her grip a bit._

"_No, we're at the very top of the wheel."_

"_Then I'm not letting go until we are at the bottom. I had a very bad experience with high places."_

"_Kagome, I love you too much for _anything_ happen to you. That I vow to you from this day forward."_

_That was the best news she heard in her life, and it came from him the ice prince, I mean she dated so many men in her life-time and yet no one has ever told her that before. She wanted to tell him the same thing but didn't know how to put such words into a sentence as easily as he just did. _

"_Sesshomaru…I-I-I…l-l-l…"_

"_I know you do koi," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. The kissing lasted the rest of the ride, and they would have loved to stay like that forever, if they could._

'This moment goes right into my 'mental memory book',' she though

_**End Flashback:**_

"You're right Sango that really does work."

"See I told you so. Now how do you feel? Are you still a little nervous?

"Nope not in the least, and whoever said I give bad advice is _sooo_ wrong."

_-With Sesshomaru-_

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth across the floor; he was more nervous than Kagome was if that was possible.

"Dude, could you please stop, your making me nervous and I'm not even getting married", Miroku.

"Well with the way you act you lecherous monk, no tellin' when you're gonna get remarried," Inuyasha said with complete boredom.

"Ouch Inuyasha that hurts," said putting his hands to his heart

"Will you two knock it off," Sesshomaru said still pacing

"Oi, Sessh what's got your fundoshi in a bunch?" Inuyasha asked jokingly

"Now you know I haven't worn a fundoshi in over five-hundred years," he said still pacing like a mad man; I mean honestly you could see where he was wearing out the floor of the church (A/N: She wanted a Western style wedding).

"Sesshomaru ya need to loosen up a bit, Kagome loves you and that's all that matters and that's all that should matter. Because it's useless to think otherwise ya know," Inuyasha said in a real caring mood as if he cared.

"Mr.Takahashi we'll need you in ten minutes," a nun said checking on them.

'_My, that is one handsome man she's got there, she's _very_ lucky,' _she thought as she went to check on Kagome.

Thinking about what Inuyasha said through, Sesshomaru straightened up put the finishing touches on his tux and walked out to the alter only to turn around and look at his future cousin-in-law/ best friend and brother in a 'What are you waiting for' look. With a smile the two guys got up from their spots and walked out with Sesshomaru.

_(------------------------------------------------)_

"_Do you Sesshomaru take this woman to be your love, your mate of body and soul, to have and to hold from this day forward; to take care of her in her times of need; in richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do."

"_Do you __Kagome take this man to be your love, your mate of body and soul, to have and to hold from this day forward; to take care of him in his times of need; in richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do."

"_Then I now pronounce you husband__ wife and mates. You may now kiss the bride."_

_**Okay I know it's not much but this is the story I've been promising and if you like this story so far I will need at least 4 reviews to work on the reception.**_

_**So until then…**_

_**-Chio for now-**_


	2. Wedding Night

**Chapter 1: ****Wedding Night**

Today was just how Kagome always wanted her wedding day. As she and Sesshomaru walked down the runway of the church. It was a bright sunny day in the summer nothing could or would go wrong for her today. As Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the reception hall everyone was clapping for her and Sesshomaru. Everyone ate and talked, the newlyweds got cake shoved in their faces. I was just well… perfect day for them as they shared their first dance and looked into each other's eyes. When the time came to give the toasts there was a _very __surprising_ twist on Inuyasha's part as a _very_ unexpected guest showed up… well to Inuyasha.

"**INUYASAH, YOU LITTLE**** MUTT-FACED, COWERED, BITCHY, TWO-TIMING, SEXY**_**MAN-WHORE**__**; HOW COULDYOU DO THIS TO ME**_**!!!!" **

_'Oh, shit please let this all be a_very bad_ dream….please…please….please…__**PLEASE**__!!!!!!"_

"Inuyasha, what does Koga want with you?" Kikyo

"I don't know baby just ignore maybe he'll go away." Hearing that Koga became furious

"Inuyasha, you mind telling us what the hell is going on during your brother's reception?" His father asked sternly.

"I can answer that Mr. Takahashi," Koga said, "but first I want this _hoe_ away from _my_ man!!!"

"I'm not the hoe here you lying, day-dreaming little slut, he wouldn't give your ugly ass the time of day," she told him folding her arms and showing off her pearly whites, "besides he's my little Poochie and I'm his little Koki (A/N: its pronounced cookie), so you can back off ya damn wolf."

The argument lasted for only a few minutes before Kagome had had enough of them ruining her reception. After a few moments of talking things over with Koga and Kikyo they walked out the reception hall arm in arm talking like they were old friends while Inuyasha was drenched in wine and Champaign. As the night went on Inuyasha was the butt of every joke. When it was time for Kagome and Sesshomaru to leave Sesshomaru made sure to give Inuyasha a nasty glare for making Kagome upset if it hinders the wedding night.

(----------------**Lemon**------------------)

They arrived at one of the most expensive hotels in the world which he just happens to own. After they checked in he carried her to their room, The Royal Penthouse.

The living room type space was decorated in cream and light brown, from the curtains to the sofa. The large space where the bed and bathroom was decorated in white and light blue, the bed on the other hand was decorated with rose petals, a special request form Sesshomaru himself.

As Sesshomaru carried her to their bed they started to kiss passionately as he slowly started to rip off her clothes just enough to keep her black underwear with red rose petal like dots resembling roses on, he would enjoy removing that with something other than his hands.

"Be lucky that wasn't expensive Sesshomaru."

All he did was chuckle, as he started to kiss down her neck making her moan when he gave her little love bites, soon suckling one breast and kneeing the other. It wasn't long before her moans changed for a different reason, now he as was slowly moving downwards to her nether regions using his teeth to write in kanji across her skin, visibly you can see the symbols for: love, mine, mate, lover, and several other terms of endearment. As he came to her lower lips he nipped at her thong slowly removing it from her, it got better for them when the vibrations from his chuckle hit Kagome and made her become unbearably wet.

She wanted him to do more; she wanted to feel pure pleasure run through her more. As soon as she was about to voice a complaint he shot his tongue in her opening already feeling her inner walls clamp down upon him.

He couldn't take he had to take her, to have her, but he promised himself to be gentle for her first time, unless she wanted to quicken their night. Slowly he moved up her body, kissing her licking her doing whatever he could think of as one of his fingers pumped her every few pumps he added another and another until four fingers were inside of her. The pace of her clamping walls was quickening, but before she could release he pulled out of her.

Once he pulled out of her he licked his fingers clean and claimed her lips once more just so she could taste herself on him. It only took a few minutes for him to take his clothes off, and now he was ready to take her.

He rubbed himself at her entrance waiting for her permission which was easily granted. He took a deep breath and entered her breaking her barrier. Painstakingly slow he moved in and out of her giving off a slow rhythm for them to follow.

Their love making went on for hours. 'I love you's were repeated throughout the night; when the night was coming to an end something happened. When Sesshomaru bit Kagome she changed as she bit him as well she turned into an Inu-youkai. Her hair became longer, as well as her nails. Her sapphire eyes became a little darker, and she had gotten a little taller. This night couldn't get any better… she even told him so.

(-------------------**No Lemon**-------------------)

(------------------------------)

Sesshomaru was the first to be awaken, wife and mate was laying on his chest snuggling close to him, he smiled as he looked down upon her. Although he had seen the differences in Kagome last night he could see in perfect detail on how she looked now. He didn't know which type of light he loved her more in; for in the sun light she was beautiful, but then again she was magnificent in the moon light. He was broken out of his musings when there was a knock on the door. He had almost forgotten about breakfast. Slowly he got out of the bed making sure he didn't wake her up.

When he returned from getting the food he noticed Kagome was up; once he sat on the bed he sat her in his lap and fed her fruits and yogurt. After they were done they got dressed to go on their honey-moon.

**So how do you like it, it took me a while to do but it is done, forgive me for the length but I'm too tired to finish writing but as a treat here is an excerpt from the ****and if I remember I shall be doing this from now on for all my loyal readers, a gift from me to you… also it's like a cliffy! **

_Excerp__t __from__ the next chapter:_

_The Newlywed couple entered the__well house to get the old photo albums for their grandfather. _

_"Kagome I don't know why you're so scared," he said placing a few albums on the lip of the well. "There's nothing here but this dried up old well."_

_"I don't know why either… it's just I don't, but there has always been something about that well that unsettles me to the highest," she said knocking over __the book. As she and Sesshomaru looked over the edge of the well there was a purple light coming from it sucking them in. When the light faded all that was left were the albums on the bottom of the well. _

**Well I hope you liked that because in order for you to know what happens next I will need at least 10 more reviews.**


	3. Through the well

**Chapter 2: Through the well**

It's been three months since the wedding day, and now it's Kagome's family reunion today. She invited… more like begged Sesshomaru to come, convincing him that he will get a special _gift_ if he comes.

Being here was kind of that 'hit-two-birds-with one stone' type thing. This way she can give all her family members that were able to attend the wedding a thank you card. And if they didn't they can meet Sesshomaru.

After awhile of talking to her family she was asked to go to the well-house to get a few photo albums, and begged Sesshomaru to come with…again.

_The Newlywed couple entered the well house to get the old photo albums for their grandfather. _

"_Kagome I don't know why you're so scared," he said placing a few albums on the lip of the well. "There's nothing here but this dried up old well." _

"_I don't know why either… it's just I don't, but there has always been something about that well that unsettles me to the highest," she said knocking over the book. _

_As she and Sesshomaru looked over the edge of the well there was a purple light coming from it sucking them in. When the light faded all that was left were the albums on the bottom of the well._

_(--On the other side--)_

_It's been about an hour since the couple has gone to the well house, and everyone thought that something horrible happened to them. Although they knew Kagome well enough to tell people that she was leaving for whatever reason, they weren't so sure about Sesshomaru on the other hand, they didn't know much about. So they called their cell phones and hopefully they will give them a perfectly good explanation to why they just left like that… if only they knew._

_(--With Sesshomaru and Kagome--)_

_As the shock overcame them, they realized that they were no longer in the ancient well house. Where they were they had no clue… until Sesshomaru saw where he and his mate were. They were still on her family's land, in sense, but he really didn't remember such a dense forest. He hadn't seen this many trees in years without going on a hiking trip. _

_As they left the well they looked around when it suddenly hit him where they were. They were in the past… he just didn't how far in the past they were. _

"_It's _Sengoku-jidai-"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked a little astonished

"We are 500 years in the past, Sengoku-jidai, or the Warring States Era."

"How do you know this? What have you been here before?"

"No, but my parents has and so have my grandparents. It's kind of complicated, but my mother has told me stories about her trip here through the well, how she would help the villagers and travel across the countryside until they were able to go back home."

'_If we are in Feudal Japan then I think I know the perfect place _for_ us to stay.'_

Although "Hm" was his usual answer to a situation for him today that changed when he wrapped a strong arm around Kagome telling her to hold on to him as he formed a demonic cloud around them and set off to the West.

It took several hours to get from the 'well-house' to his father's lands. After a while Kagome had gotten tried and started to fall asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. It was only a half-hour until she had fallen asleep before they landed in Western Lands and was greeted by a familiar face doing back flips coming toward them waking Kagome.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you are you alright?" she asked as she landed not far away from them. It didn't take her long to freak out considering that her friend Sesshomaru was A) in his regular hakama and not those blue things wrapped around his legs not even 2 minutes ago, and B) Sesshomaru never has and probably never will have a mate (A/N: unless it's me)"Who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am but my mate you may not," he said getting up

"You can't be Sesshomaru; he's too… too… regal to have a mate…"

"_**MIWA!!"**_

"Then again you could be, cause all I have to is stand next to you and get in trouble, but I know how to weasel out of it," she said giggling. But as she turned around she saw her lover, Aki, waiting not far from where they stood. After she kissed Aki she invited them in after he proved to them that he was the actual Sesshomaru.

_Excerpt from the next chapter: _

"_Give her some time to let this information to sink in my son, your friend will come around soon enough, you'll see," she said_

"_Yes mother, I guess you're right."_

_Now that was said Sesshomaru left his father and step-mother in the study as he went to bed with his wife and mate waiting for him._

"_You know dear, I like Sesshomaru better when he's older than now."_

"_You know what I think you are right."_

**Sorry it's not much but I love leaving you guys out of the loop like this it actually makes you think, and ask questions like: 'what was said to make his friend so upset' or 'what was the conversation about' or 'what am I gonna eat for breakfast'…lol **

**Well all that is for me to know, which is why I'm the writer, and for you to find out next time! But for that to happen I receive at least 14 more reviews! ****Meaning 24, or more, reviews in total.**

**-Chio for Now-**


	4. What They Soon Will Know!

**I'm sad to say this but…I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 3: What they will know soon!**

Lord Togaou and Lady Izayoi were with their sons in the large study for a quick lunch when the two couples walked in. All conversations were halted everyone stared in awe as they glanced back and forth from the Sesshomaru that they knew was real and the possible imposter.

"Its ok don't worry this is the _real_ Sesshomaru, just from another time!" She said in always perky attitude.

"You're joking right?!" Inuyasha expressed "Don't tell me you actually brought some look-alike here?"

"He's right what if it is an imposter?! And you let him in here?!" Lord Togaou exclaimed.

It took a hell of a lot to convince them that it was a real Sesshomaru. There were things that should have never been repeated and things not many people knew.

"Well I think that's all the convincing that we need right now," Lord Togaou started, "now the question is how and why did you get here?"

There was a long hesitation before Kagome pitched in some information. She explained that a few months after their wedding they went to her family reunion. She also told them how they were sucked in by 'The Bone Eater's Well', and Sesshomaru suggested that they come here until they can find a way to get back home. Once that was gotten out of the way they were asked about their future, not even thinking of what might happen in the future if they do so. Laughter was expressed at the events that would play out later in their lives as the day was shorting and night was coming closer as was supper, as they were walking to the dining hall.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not all that surprised at Inuyasha's choices in companions," Miwa said still laughing at the information she just learned about Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you're not shocked, no one knew!"

"Remember when Sesshomaru, Aki, you and I were training last summer?" he gave nod "I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at his back-side nor could I not help but get the feeling that your eyes were pleasuring themselves with viewing mine as well!" Snickers were heard from the room and Inuyasha, almost as red as a tomato, was mouthing curses at his faults and horrible timing. "Now my good friend Sesshomaru, it's time to tell Aki and me of our future." There was a dead silence in the room; the unbearable quiet was lingered in the air as they waited on the answer from Sesshomaru.

"Well Sesshomaru? What became of Aki and my self, you are worrying me." Miwa asked as they sat down to a bowl of soup with Aki sitting as close as he could get to her.

"This Sesshomaru believes that we have wasted enough time talking-," he said taking a sip of his soup, the room was tensing even more than before; Sesshomaru look at Miwa and felt a surge of grief went through him.

"Sesshomaru quit your stalling!" Aki yelled holding onto Miwa's hand as if she would slip away any moment, "And tell us what the _**HELL**_ happened!"

Sesshomaru let out a staggered sigh; he didn't really want to tell them what became of them but if he didn't something unfortunate would happen, but if he did something unfortunate will still occur, so any way you slice it he was screwed. "Well in the future you two will become mates as expected-," he halted; Miwa was about to comment when he opened his mouth again. "A few years later you, Miwa, will die in battle, but I will come and save you using Tenseiga." He took another long deep breath as Kagome's gentle touch comfort him. "When you are giving birth, there shall be complications in the delivery of your son and both you and the child shall die." Everyone was silent; Aki held his mate-to-be's hand as tight as she was holding his. Sesshomaru felt a knot in his throat, in order for himself to continue he breathed in his mate's comforting sent and started again. "As soon as it happened Inuyasha and I rushed to Aki, who was not here at the delivery but was discussing urgent business with your fathers and didn't want to leave you home alone, to tell him the news of your deaths." By now all who were listening were close to tears as the foreboding tale grew to an end and the upcoming events that would happen to their cousin, Aki, and the girl that brought them so much joy and befriended them, The 'Coordinal Princess', Miwa. "Once we told him of the endeavor your beast was vivid with rage, and went on a rampage killing all those who dared got in your way, when we found you, you were drowning in a pool of your own blood with no chance of you being revived; Aki, Miwa, I-."

"You liar…"

"What…?"

"**YOU ARE A LIAR AND AN IMPOSTER I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BELIVED YOU!! NEVER**!" She got up and ran to her room, tears falling down her face, and then followed shortly by Aki ready to comfort his beloved.

After they left the room fell silent once again the servants collected everything as they showed Kagome where she will be resting as the Lord and Lady went to the study to talk with Sesshomaru.

They talked to him for a long while, about what he told them earlier at dinner. "Give her some time to let this information to sink in my son, your friend will come around soon enough, you'll see," she said

"Yes mother, I guess you're right."

Now that was said Sesshomaru left his father and step-mother in the study as he went to bed with his wife and mate waiting for him.

"You know dear, I like Sesshomaru better when he's older than now."

"You know what I think you are right."

_Excerpt from the next chapter:_

_They tried their cell phones since they heard of their disappearance earlier today. They did everything that they could think of as to get their find their children, but so far no luck._

**Interesting hun; it may not be much after all this time but hay, at least my writer's block is gone. And about the excerpt, yea, well its 11:44 pm I barely get sleep this summer because my mom wakes me up in the morning to do stuff and now I'm tired, so bare with me!**

Bottom of Form


End file.
